<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Afk | Ghostbur + Dream by h347w4v3s</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292256">Afk | Ghostbur + Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/h347w4v3s/pseuds/h347w4v3s'>h347w4v3s</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Afk, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Rape/Non-con Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:14:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/h347w4v3s/pseuds/h347w4v3s</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream finds Ghostbur afk</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ghostbur × Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Afk | Ghostbur + Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please don't send to any CC's! Enjoy? &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream was walking down the prime path when he saw something yellow out of the corner of his eye. He assumed it was just a dandelion but as he got closer he realized it was Ghostbur. He was standing still with his arms down to his sides. Dream approached him but the ghost didn't even acknowledge him. Dream was finally standing in front of him. He waved his hand in front of his face a few times before making a realization. He must be afk. Dream quickly glanced around before moving closer to Ghostbur. He picked him up with ease and sat the ghost down in an almost sitting position in the grass next to the path before unbuttoning his pants. He knew this wasn't okay but he didn't care. He had a rough day and Ghostbur was nothing but a stress reliever to him. Dream pulled his pants down revealing a large bulge and a small wet spot on his underwear. He kicked his pants to the side before getting on his knees and pulling down Ghostburs pants as well. He knew he had to be fast, it was only a matter of time before he would be back. Dream quickly pulled down the ghosts underwear before pulling down his own. He aligned himself with the afk ghosts hole. He knew it would hurt but he didn't care. He needed this. Dream thrusted into Ghostbur a few times and let out a groan. He tightly gripped the ghosts thighs, knowing it would leave marks for at least a few days. Just as he started thrusting faster, about ready to cum he heard a quiet yelp and felt the ghost move under him.<br/>"Dream? What are you doing?" he whispered shakily in between pants. Dream just ignored him and sped up, thrusting faster and harder. Ghostbur tried to let out cries of protest but it just sounded like nonsense babbling. That made Dream go faster. Eventually he climaxed. The man tossed his head back and groaned before pulling out and standing up, staring at the sight in front of him. Ghostbur layed there, gaping and dripping barely even able to move. Dream quickly grabbed his own pants and threw them on before stepping back onto the path like nothing ever happened, leaving the ghost on the ground.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>